


Not Lyanna but Jon

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gay, JonxRobb, M/M, R plus L equals J, Robert cant let Lyanna go, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jon Snow isn't Lyanna Stark.





	

Title: Not Lyanna but Jon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Jon/Robb, and Robert/Lyanna

Characters: Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Jon Snow, Robb Stark, and Lyanna Stark.

Summary: Jon Snow isn't Lyanna Stark.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Your bastard looks like Lyanna."

Ned Stark didn't answer. He simply raised his eyebrows at the statement. This wasn't the first time Robert said it but it was the first time he said it sober.

"Lyanna is his aunt. He does look like her that I don't deny. Arya acts like her everyday, she's wants to fight. She doesn't want to be a lady but a warrior." Ned added trying to steer the conversation away from Jon. Glancing towards his closest friend, Ned stiffened.

Robert wasn't focused on him, his eyes were focused outside on Jon.

"He's beautiful" Robert said quietly, "as beautiful as Lyanna."

"No."

"Edd-"

"Not him. You are in love with Lyanna and you are still in love with her. Lyanna is dead, she is gone and never coming back. Let her go. Jon is my son, my bastard. He is not Lyanna. Do not force your ideas of happiness with Lyanna onto my son." Ned announced harshly as he stood up bowing to Robert before leaving the room.

Robert ignored the outburst of his closest friend to focus solely on Jon.

The bastard glanced over to his side before smiling. _'He smiles like Lyanna.'_ Robert thought.

Robb Stark entered the window view with Jon. The Stark heir immediately glanced up towards King Robert, lowering his head respectively but not all the way. His arm wrapped around the bastard's shoulder protectively. His blue eyes staring into the King's unscared with a warning in them.

"You rival your aunt now Jon Snow. Her beauty along with her ability to make men ready to lay down they're lives for her." Standing up King Robert walked away from the window.


End file.
